Spaceship, no more
by knuckleheadIII
Summary: My first Tenchi story. This is from Ryo-ohki's point of view. Please R&R.


Spaceship, no more

_A spaceship is a tool._ Kokkato had told me. _It is only a machine. Made to act as a vessel from point A to point B. At times the ship may take an organic body, but it is still just a machine. It has no mind, no soul; and therefore cannot feel anything._   
I could only watch. Mutely observing Ryoko; her actions and emotions, movements and desires. I couldn't help but observe that many of these feelings drove her actions. Anger, hatered, love, pain, hope, greed? What were these things? They seemed so inefficient. Blurring judgment and clouding perception.   
_It may emulate emotions but it is still a machine. A mindless, souless being. One without love or hope._   
And yet, I wanted them. Wanted to feel love and hate; wanted to expierience all of these things that other people felt, but they all seemed out of reach. Like flowers sealed in a glass box.   
_It may take an organic body, but it will still just be a machine._   
And now I had that chance. I guess that Ryoko crashing me on this planet wasn't really a bad thing after all. I wasn't sure about what he ment when he said that they may take an organic body, but I guess I did it; confusion and all.   
At the bottom of the lake. That was were I lyed. That was were I stayed. Then Ryoko came and took me up to the surface. Huh? Ryoko was strong but not like this. Well she took me up and I was in this black sphere thing. I managed to get out after a few hours time. I was in a new body. I felt.....fuzzy. The souroundings were different. I could now see others around me. Ayeka, Sashami, Tenchi, and Ryoko. These things were all so new. Only, I was still Ryo-ohki, right?   
_But it will still be a machine. It has no mind, no soul; and therefore cannot feel anything._   
Only if I am still Ryo-ohki than how could I be here? I distinctly remember crashing on the bottom of the lake next to Tenchi's house. Is this, is this what Kokkato meant? Is this what he was talking about when he said that I may take an organic body?   
_Still a machine. A mindless, souless, machine._   
I looked into a mirror. I was no longer in spaceship form but now some brown animal that sort of looked like a cross between a cat and a rabbit.   
_Still a machine. Still a machine._   
I felt something.....hunger? How would that be possible. I couldn't be hungry. Only I was. Was this what Kokkato meant?"   
_Just a machine. With no mind or soul._   
This was all so different. Nothing like before. All these new feelings and sights. Nothing was the same. 

* * *

  
A few months had past. Everything was so different. I had become a companion to the girl Sasami. I guess that this is rather odd because her sister, Ayeka, dosen't seem to get along with my owner, Ryoko.   
I like Tenchi. Tenchi gets me karrets and acts nice to me. Of coarse, I rather doubt he feels the same about me. Sure, he enjoys my company, but I doubt that I'm anything more then that to him. Of coarse, there are so many other people there. It's not like I'm even a person.   
_Will never have feelings._   
Did you need feelings to be a person. Over the past few months I seem to have exhibited many feelings twords the variose people in the Masaki household, but were they real? Were they real feelings that I was experiencing, or simple emulations of what I had seen? Perhaps Kokkato was right about what he said; that everything I would do now was nothing but a dillusion, a parody of what I had observed? 

* * *

  
A lot has happened in the past few days. Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sashami ment Mihoshi and Washu and fault Kokato. Now Mihoshi and Washu are living with us. Those two are very different from each other. Washu is a genius scientist while Mihoshi....well Mihoshi dosen't seem to be all there. There is one thing in common between those two; though, they both seem to be rather odd. 

* * *

  
I want to help Tenchi out. It dosen't seem fair that he should have to work so hard for me. I guess that right now there isn't much I can do for him. I tried to help lighten his load by levieating him, but that didn't go out so well.   
These strange blobs called masses were in this strange aquarium. I really don't understand Washu at all. I really have no clue how I did it, but those masses meshed together. In the end, I guess I somehow fused with them.   
And here I am now. A cat-rabbit cross, formerly a spaceship, and now able to polymorph into a humanoid body. I sure have changed. I guess if Kokkato was right then I would be a spaceship, no more.


End file.
